The Queen of Swords
by Amatsura
Summary: Set in a semi-medieval atmosphere. It's about a girl whose parents are killed when she is very little. Her nursemaid Luna looks after her and raises her along with her husband Artemis and his niece Minako. (Female Zorro)
1. Prologue

And here is my newest installment ……"The Queen of Swords!"

**Summary:** Set in a semi-medieval atmosphere. It's about a girl whose parents are killed when she is very little. Her nursemaid Luna looks after her and raises her along with her husband Artemis and his niece Minako. Eventually, she learns of her heritage and becomes the Queen of Swords a female-based Zorro.

Disclaimer: Me No Owna Sailor Moon...a. 

A little preview to set the mood of the story…

Prologue…

"Papa, Papa!" urged a girl of about 5 years. She pulled on his breeches to get his attention. After several pleas, the man relented and set down his book. 

"Yes little one," he acknowledged. 

"Tell me the story of Zorro again," the little girl begged with big blue eyes. 

"It was a quiet spring evening at the Moonlit Destiny Manor. Although a slight chill still hung in the air, the warmth of the blazing fire in the fireplace filled the large sitting room. The slightly middle-aged man picked up the young blonde and placed her in his lap. Across from them in a rocking chair sat a relatively young looking woman. Though she was coming up in age just like the man sitting across from her, the only signs of aging were the several strands of silver hair making its way amongst the gold. 

"Okay, okay," the man agreed. "Long ago there lived an evil tyrant of a king. He was so evil only his wealth made him happy. Now in order to get wealth he had to tax the people. The people knew of his unrelenting ways, but refused to take the money from their little ones and give it to the greedy king. Well, since they would not give it up easily, the king decided to take it forcefully. Fights broke out and several houses were burnt to the ground. But suddenly, a masked man appeared on his noble stead. He was handsome beyond belief with his dark hair and his striking green eyes. He was the heart throb of every woman-"

"Humph," the lady in the rocking chair interrupted. 

"What! Do you not believe me woman?" the man argued. "But he only had eyes for one lady." 

At this the woman smiled. "Her name was…"

"Ahh!!" a scream was heard from the front hall. Suddenly a lady with long curly black hair in a light yellow dress and apron ran from the other room. 

"Master Tsukino, they are coming for you!" she gushed. Jumping from his chair he handed the small blonde to her. 

"Luna take Serenity to the secret room and stay there until you deem it safe to come out. ONLY WHEN IT IS SAFE," he stressed. The lady across got up from her chair as well and joined him. 

"Solaris what are we going to do?" she asked frightened. 

"I am going to go stop them, YOU are going to go with Serenity and Luna," he commanded. 

"Sol, I want to come with you," she pleaded. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her with determination. 

"Selenity, you mean the world to me, just like Serenity. And right now, I need you to go with them to protect them and comfort them," he replied softly. 

"Alright," she relented. "But you better come back safe!" 

"Don't I always," he smirked, then winked. Picking up the hems of her nightgown, Selenity ran to the library. 

"Sere, Luna?" she whispered through the darkness. 

"We are right here mistress," Luna replied holding a crying Serenity. Selenity was about to aproach them when she heard the scream of her husband. Looking around frantically she said, 

"Luna go over to that book case right there and gently pull on the big black book with silver lining. "The name of it is 'On a Moonlit Moor.' When you do that the secret passage way will open. Take Serenity downstairs and stay there until it is safe to come out." 

"But mistress where will you be," Luna asked. 

Pulling a sword off the wall she replied, "Helping my husband." 

Having said that she bent over and kissed Serenity then took off towards the fighting. 

"Mama!" Serenity screamed, trying to break free of Luna's grasp. 

"Hush child we have to get to safety," she said soothingly. Suddenly a loud female scream was heard. 

"MAMA!" Serenity screamed again sobbing openly. Luna grasped at the book on the shelf and pulled. Suddenly a large door appeared and opened. Running through it and down the stairs, Luna reached the safe haven of the secret room. 

More blood curdling screams were heard for several more minutes. Serenity continued sobbing on Luna's arm. Luna had found a rocking chair and was gently rocking her back and forth. All of a sudden it went quiet. Deathly quiet. A few voices were heard upstairs in the library. 

"Where is the child?" a gruff voice asked. 

"I don't know sir, she seemed to have escaped," the other replied. 

"Oh well, there is no way she can survive the wilderness. We will just tell the King we killed them all," he answered. "All right men, let's move it out. Take the bodies out and dump 'em." 

After a few minutes it was silent again. "Luna," the small child asked. 

"Yes little one," she replied in a loving voice. 

"What is to become of us?" her crying voice choked out. 

"I don't know child, I don't know." 

* * *

So, what do you think of it so far. Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

13 YEARS LATER

"Serenity, come along. Do not diddle," an older lady with long black curls in a yellow sundress commanded. 

"Oh but Luna, this market place is beautiful," Serenity sighed pushing a golden lock of hair behind her ear. "Doesn't it smell lovely?" 

Taking a deep breath, Serenity closed her eyes. Luna, having lost interest, continued on. Unbeknownst to both, a young man with hands full of just-bought supplies was fast approaching. 

_CRASH!_

Away flew the supplies as the two crashed into the other. Serenity fell backwards, bringing the young man with her. Partially regaining her composure, she realized the added weight of another body on top of her. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir. I can be such a klutz sometimes, though never intentionally. I was just enjoying the lovely smell of the market place-" Serenity began. 

"Miss," the man interrupted. 

"It's actually quite a delicious aroma. Never in my-" 

"Miss," the man interrupted again with a little more persistency. Finally, he was able to gain the attention of the rambling woman. 

Realizing someone was talking to her, namely the person on top of her, Serenity looked up into two of the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. 

"Miss, I asked if you were all right," the man asked, concern evident on his face. 

"Serenity," huffed a red-faced Luna. "If it isn't one thing it's another. When will you ever learn child." 

"But Luna," Serenity pleaded. 

"Ma'am," he addressed the older lady, Luna. "It is entirely my fault and I am most apologetic. If there is any way I can make it up to you, I would love to. By the way, my name is Darien." 

"Actually if you could point us in the direction of the Moonlight Manor, we would be most appreciative," Luna asked. 

"I can do better than that. I'll take you there," he offered. 

"Oh no, we couldn't do that to you. I'm sure it's too far out of your way," Serenity argued. 

"As a matter of fact, my shop is on the way. We can stop there and drop of the supplies and head over to the manor," Darien concluded. 

"All right then," Serenity agreed. "Just let us get our horses and we can be on our way." 

The three of them walked over to the blacksmith's. "Andrew, are our horses done yet," Serenity called out. 

"Give me another minute, your black mare seems to be a bit feisty," Andrew replied from the back room. A loud bray could be heard. 

"Luna, I will be right back," Serenity said. "I need to go tend to Endymion." 

Serenity disappeared into the back where Andrew's voice seemed to come from. "Why does she call him Endymion?" Darien asked. 

"Sort of a fond memory," Luna replied. "She used to have a friend called Endymion that visited her often at the manor when she was a little girl. Serenity hasn't seen him in over 13 years and from the rumors of this kingdom he is either dead or missing." 

Darien's face paled, though unnoticed by Luna. Suddenly a scream erupted from the back. Both rushed to the sound of Serenity's voice. As soon as they reached the back, they saw Serenity trying to push Andrew away from the mare. 

However Andrew insisted to stay there, causing Endymion to become even madder. Unexpectedly, the horse bucked its hind legs in the air. Serenity, who had been holding the reigns, was knocked to the ground. 

"Serenity!" everyone yelled simultaneously. Darien was the first to assess the situation. 

"Andrew, get that horse out of here. Luna, go get me some bandages out of the supplies I was carrying," Darien commanded. 

"Whoa, mister just who do you think you are?" Luna demanded. 

"I am a doctor," Darien answered looking her square in the face. "Get me the bandages, now! I need to stop the bleeding!" 

Luna rushed outside to get the bandages Darien had dropped when Serena screamed. Scurrying back inside she dropped them at Darien's feet. 

"Serenity, can you hear me?" Darien asked lightly. Serenity's eyes opened a little. 

"My head hurts so bad," she mumbled. Wrapping the bandages tightly, but gently around the gash on her head, Darien motioned Andrew over. 

"I'm gonna need to take her to my shop, so saddle up the other horse. We'll have to leave this one here until the morning-" 

"No!" a weak but commanding voice argued. "We can't just leave him here, no offense Andrew. I can ride him back." 

Groggily, Serenity began to get up. "That's not a good idea Serenity," Darien commented. 

"I'm fine," she pleaded. 

"For a girl you are extremely stubborn," Darien mumbled under his breath. 

"Shut up and help me on to my horse," she mumbled. 

"And such a beautiful vocabulary," he reiterated. "And you are not riding that horse." 

"Please," she responded. "Just because I'm a _lady_ doesn't mean I am a weakling. I've had worse scraps than this. Right Luna." 

"Please don't remind me," she said shuddering. 

"Are you gonna help me on this horse or what?" demanded Serenity. 

"Fine, but I am riding with you," declared Darien. After lifting Serenity onto the horse he tossed his bag of supplies across the horse's side and hopped on. Grabbing onto the reigns, he galloped off. From the sudden jerk the horse made as it began its journey, Serenity had to grab on to Darien from around his waist (drooling ahhh, six pack). 

"Comfy back there," Darien bantered. 

"Perfect," Serenity mumbled under her breath. 

The horse ride to Darien's clinic was a long one. Serenity held on tight to Darien's waist every time he jerked the horse forward, and each time he chuckled. 

Serenity had almost fallen asleep, when they stopped in front of Darien's clinic. Darien, who had started to dismount, took notice and gently lifted her from the horse. Not saying anything, he began to carry her to the back room of his clinic. Delicately placing her sleeping form on his bed he turned to leave. 

"Endymion," a soft frail voice called out. Darien turned around to face a still sleeping Serenity, adorned with a soft smile. Darien's breath caught in his throat. _She's so beautiful and serene. Serenity, such a perfect name._

"Darien," Luna called out interrupting Darien's reverie. "I hope we are not intruding. I can awaken Serenity and we can be on our way to the manor." 

"There is no need. You two can spend the night. Serenity can stay in my room and you can stay with her if you like. I can sleep on one of the cots in the front," Darien offered. 

"We couldn't possibly intrude like that," Luna argued. 

"I insist," Darien persisted. 

Luna looked outside, only to notice it was becoming dark. "Well I am rather tired and we have had quite an eventful day," Luna reasoned. "I guess it'll be all right." 

"Good and then tomorrow morning we can head over to the manor. After we've had a good meal of course," Darien chuckled and walked towards the front. 

Luna looked at Serenity's sleeping form and then at Darien's receding back as he entered the front hall. _This one's a keeper. I just hope Serenity doesn't screw it up, __thought Luna as she wiggled into the bed next to Serenity. _

___

* * *

I know, no action yet. But stay tuned. _

Next Chapter: Serenity has a strange dream. They head over to the manor to clean up. Serenity is looking through the library. "What's this…"

Lotsa Love,

Lina


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while to update. I had to get ready to throw a boxing show on the 24th of July so its been really hectic. My next one isn't until September 11th, so I have some time to update.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

After Serenity had fallen asleep, she began to dream. 

**INSIDE DREAM**

"Papa, papa," cried a small girl with blonde pigtails and a chubby (not fat, but cute chubby) little face. "Papa where are you?" 

"Shh, sweetie," her papa cooed. "I'm right here." 

"Papa it happened again. The bad guys were after me," the little girl cried. 

"It's all right; they're not going to get you. I won't let them," he assured. 

"Promise," the little girl asked. 

"Promise" confirmed her papa. 

(Scene change) 

"Serenity, Serenity," voices called out from the shadows. 

"What do you want from me?" she asked. 

"Serenity, Serenity," the voices continued to call. 

"Papa! Where are you?" she screamed. "You promised you wouldn't let them get me!" 

Suddenly a figure in black leapt out of the shadows appearing right before Serenity. "Who are you?" Serenity asked. 

"Do you not know the answer that which you seek?" the figure riddle. "Look closer." 

Serenity did as she was told. The figure before her seemed to be of her height and build. She, as Serenity was now able to tell, had long blonde hair done up in a bun at the base of her neck. A black mask covered her eyes as well as most of her face. Her body was curvaceous, much like Serenity's own. Still standing there puzzled, the figure removed her mask. 

"You're me," Serenity gasped. 

"I am who you are destined to be," she corrected. "Do you remember the fabulous stories of Zorro that Papa used to tell. He was Zorro. It is your destiny to follow in his footsteps as the "Queen of Swords." 

"But I don't think I can," Serenity replied. 

"Do you not remember your extensive training Artemis hath put you through. Just as his father before him trained your father, he has trained you in the field of archery, hand-to-hand combat, and sword fighting so that you would become who I am," she reminded. 

"Serenity," another voice called out. 

"Papa!" she cried running to his warm embrace. 

"Serenity, are you ready to fulfill your destiny?" he asked. "You shall be the first ever female Zorro." 

"The first?" Serenity squealed with child-like glee. 

"Yes, the first," he repeated. "I know it will seem a little hard at first but through time every thing will work out." 

"I love you papa," Serenity cried as he began to fade away. 

"Go to the library in the den. Pull on the book called "On a Moonlit Moor." Follow the secret passageway down to the bottom. From there you will know what to do. My spirit will always be with you to help guide you," he whispered before vanishing completely. 

"Papa!" Serenity cried out. "Papa, stay!" 

Luna, who had been sleeping beside her on the bed, was awakened at the sound of Serenity's scream. 

"Papa," she cried curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Darien appeared at the door, sleep still in his eyes. 

"What is going on?" he demanded. 

"Serenity is having a nightmare. She won't wake up," Luna cried shaking the crying woman. "She's been like this for as long as I remember. Whenever she has those horrible dreams, she goes into a shaking fit." 

"Stand back," Darien commanded as he watched the fragile girl shake violently. Acting on quick reflexes, he grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it in the basin next to the bed. Gently laying it across her forehead, he began checking her vital signs. Noticing her rapid heart beat and growing fever, he command Luna to get a small green bottle of medicine from the cabinet behind him. Hurriedly, she rushed back to Darien's side and watched as he poured the liquid down her throat. Slightly coughing down the concoction, Serenity stopped shaking and eased back into a peaceful sleep. 

Turning away from the fragile woman, he faced Luna. "You said she has been having these shaking fits for a while?" he asked. 

"Ever since I can remember," Luna replied. 

"She seems to be having some sort of seizure. It seems to be related to whatever she dreams about. I heard her screaming aloud "papa." What happened to her father?" he asked suddenly. 

"He was killed when she was really little as well as her mother. Had I not been able to get her away, Serenity would have witnessed everything. I guess hearing her parents screams of agony was enough to still cause trauma," Luna answered. 

"The manor, was that where they were killed?" Darien asked, though knowing he was treading on eggshells by asking these personal questions. 

"Yes," Luna answered with finality in her voice that demanded the end of the oncoming questions. Darien taking the subtle hint kept quiet. 

Later that morning, Darien questioned Serenity about her strange dream. Changing the subject, Darien realized she was not ready to talk about it. At least not yet. 

Several hours later found Serenity, Darien and Luna in front of the manor. Serenity gasped at the sight of the building crumbling away. It broke her heart to know that the only living memory of her parents and early childhood were in a building that was slowly deteriorating. 

Determined, Serenity made a promise to herself to return the building to its former glory. 

"It is so old looking, not even the least bit habitable," Luna commented, though noticing the scowl on Serenity's face she regretted it. 

"There's nothing a little elbow grease won't fix Luna," she scolded. "It'll be up to par in no time at all." 

True to her word, Serenity spent the rest of the day along with the next tidying up the main rooms of the large house along with Luna, occasionally Darien and a few other neighbors (if you could call them that). She made several new friends as well. Amarilita and her husband Nathaniel were among some of the few volunteers that helped. Lita as she preferred to be called, seemed like a tall dominating amazon at first with her brilliant green eyes and wavy brown hair, though her personality was nothing like that. She was a sweet woman who loved to cook and always lent a helping hand. Her husband Nate was barely taller than her with long wavy brown hair as well. He was well built and was very useful for moving the heavy equipment along with Darien. Until the house was suitable for living, Darien had offered his clinic up to house Serenity and Luna. 

They had all been working on the manor a few days. It was nearly apt to accommodating Serenity and Luna. In fact tonight would be their first night spent alone in the manor. After having a hearty dinner of chicken stew, Lita, Nate, and Darien all returned home leaving Serenity and Luna to prepare for bed. 

Serenity not quite tired yet, decided to go to the library for some light reading; there were several books that had caught her eyes. As soon as Serenity entered the room, however, visions of her dream returned. In them she saw herself riding along the shore on a black horse dressed as the Queen of Swords with her papa standing in the background. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Serenity decided to find the book entitled "On a Moonlit Moor." Having found it, she pulled back on it just as her father suggested. Several things happened at once. 

First, the bookshelf on which the book sat opened backwards into a door. Then the torch she had brought with her to light the room blew out. Next what had at first appeared as a dark passage was alight with several torches on the wall. 

Cautiously walking into the secret passageway, Serenity made her way to the end and stopped dead in her tracks. 

Tons of chests made of redwood and gold were strewn out before her. All kinds of weaponry from swords to jousting sticks to shields hung on racks. Beautiful pictures of her family and generations before her decorated the walls. The place in itself was a magnificent room. Like a secret from the rest of the house. 

Quickly walking to the first chest that caught her eye, she blew the dust of the top and opened it. Inside was a letter addressed to her. Gently picking it up and dusting it off as well, Serenity opened it. Reading it, her eyes began to water with tears. 

Suddenly footsteps caused her to turn around. Glancing up at the passageway, Serenity realized in her hurry to explore the secret room, she had left the door in the library open. The footsteps became louder as the intruder approached her. A gasp in the doorway caused her to turn around and come face to face with…

* * *

Who will be at the door? Will it be Darien, Luna, Lita, Nate or someone evil? Stay tuned for the next… 

**Queen of Swords!**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a while to update. I had to get my left two wisdom teeth pulled and when the medication finally wore off I felt like crap. I felt even worse when my modem went on my computer. But now I have a new one and its better than ever. I have most of my story written out, but changes will be possible based on reviews. This chapter is kinda short, but the next one should be out in a few days. 

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Luna!" Serenity gasps. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask the same of you," she retorted. "How did you know?" 

"Papa came to me in my dreams and told me," she replied. 

"What is that you are holding?" Luna asks of the faded parchment. 

"My destiny," Serenity answers, rather cryptically. Reaching out, she hands the letter to Luna. 

_My dearest Serenity. _

If you are reading this now, that means I am all ready dead. However, I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am writing this to you, much against your mother's wishes, because it is time you are aware of your true heritage. For centuries our ancestors have been disguising themselves as figures of the night, more commonly known as Zorro. Whenever wrong-doings were being committed, we were there. However, it is much worse now than ever before. The criminals of the past were mostly petty thieves. Now they have grown into plunders, rapists and murders willing to do anything to satisfy their greed. Be wary dear child, for if you accept your destiny your life wil be tough. I know it is a huge responsibility to place on your shoulders, but I believe in you. 

Good Luck and God Bless, 

Your Papa, Solaris Moon IV 

After reading it, Luna handed it back to Serenity. Turning tearful eyes to her mistress, she asked, "What are you planning on doing?" 

"Honoring my father's last wishes. Artemis has already trained me; I'll just need to practice," Serenity answers. 

"Are you sure about this?" Luna questioned. Serenity nodded. "Luna did you?" 

"Yes, I knew," Luna answered before Serenity could finish. "We were all sworn to secrecy of course." 

"I know you are against this-" 

"I am not against it, I just want you to make the right choice," Luna interrupted. 

"Well, can you help me?" Serenity asked. 

"Of course, child. In fact I will send a message to Artemis right away to let him know it is time," Luna suggested. 

"Thank you Luna," Serenity replied giving her a hug. 

The rest of the night and well into the morning was spent going through the rest of the chests as well as Serenity admiring the weaponry. With the morning sun peaking in over the hills, Serenity decided to spend most of her day making her costume. Hopefully, after lots of practice and refreshing, her debut would be the end of the week. 

At around midday, Serenity decided to visit Darien. Luna, wanting to add some feminine finishing touches to the costume, decided to stay behind. 

"Take this with some water for about a week. Let me know if the symptoms continue," Darien ordered. The elderly man nodded his head and took his leave. Turning around, Darien noticed Serenity. "Oh hey Serenity, what can I do for you today?" 

"Well, actually I was wondering if you could use some help around the clinic. It's kind of lonely in the daytime at the manor, so," Serenity paused, "What do you say?" 

"As good an offer as it is, I would have to decline. I don't have any way of paying you; most of the patients don't have the money to get treatment, so money is kind of tight," Darien answered. 

"Oh silly," Serenity giggled. "I wasn't looking for a job. I was volunteering my time. I don't mind helping out and money was not even an issue. Besides, I'm pretty well set for life." 

"All right. Are you busy now?" Darien asked. 

"Not at all," Serenity replied. 

"Well, can you…" 

By the end of the day, Serenity had organized the medicine alphabetically by their compound name, taken inventory on all of the supplies and made three crying children smile. Darien throughout the entire day kept glancing at Serenity every once in a while to make sure she wouldn't vanish before his eyes. 

"Wow," was all he could say at the end of the day. "You are truly different from other girls." 

"How so?" she asked innocently. 

"Most girls would rather spend the day shopping or gathering together for gossiping rather than volunteer to help out," he answered. 

"I guess then that I am not like most girls," she answered. "Is it disappointing?" 

"Not at all," he said giving her a hug. 

"Well then, I best be on my way. I'll see you tomorrow," she said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Bye." 

Darien stared dazedly after Serenity all the while touching his cheek where she only moments previously had kissed him. 

"You've got it bad," Nathaniel said appearing out of the shadows. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Darien replied feigning innocence. 

"Keep telling yourself that," Nate replied. "But I have never seen a kinder more beautiful person then Serenity. Aside from Lita of course." 

"Yes well, I'm not ready yet," was Darien's answer. 

"To fall in love and settle down or to become king?" he asked. 

"Neither," Darien replied solemnly. 

"Suit yourself, but this type of thing only happens once in a lifetime…"

* * *

Well what do you thing Nate meant about all that. What's this about becoming King? Find out in the next installment of "THE QUEEN of SWORDS!" 


	5. Chapter 4

I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Also, you will find out exactly who Darien is in the next couple of chapters. I would like to note that I got the idea for a free medical clinic that Darien runs from Darkened Pixie's Story "Friends First." So for anyone that has read that story, you will already get your answer.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Luna questions as Serenity dresses in her tight fitting black pants. 

"Yes Luna," she answers buttoning up her black blouse. 

"If you would just wait a few days, Artemis will be here-" 

"And then what Luna. You know as well as I do that he has taught me everything he knew. Besides tonight is a good night," Serenity added. "The moon is full and the sky is clear. Thieves and bandits will be abound." 

"Just as long as you're ready," Luna comments. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Serenity whispers tying her mask on her face. Turning to a picture of her papa she adds, "I will make you proud papa," before heading out the door. 

"Be careful!" Luna called out behind her. 

"Don't wait up!" Serenity shouted. 

"You had better come back in one piece!" she shouted a tear running down her face. "You're the only family I have left." 

Serenity mounted Endymion (the horse!) and rode off towards the town. After a few minutes or so of galloping, Serenity stopped near a tree just on the outskirts of town. 

"Stay here," she commanded the horse. "When I whistle you come, just like we practiced." 

Sensing her fear, Endy nuzzled her neck while softly neighing. "Thanks," she replied. "I needed that." 

Turning around, she scaled the tree next to her and jumped onto the roof of (surprise, surprise) Darien's clinic. Darien, being a light sleeper, heard the noise on his roof and decided to check it out. Quietly taking the back door, he was astonished by the sight of a figure leaping from roof to roof. His curiosity getting the better of him, Darien decided to follow. 

Serenity paused hearing gruff voices below in the alley below her. 

"Well well well what do we have here?" one of the men, obviously drunk said. 

"Please leave me alone," the voice of a girl pleaded. Upon closer inspection, Serenity noticed there were at least three men cornering the girl. To unfair if you asked Serenity. Waiting for her cue she continued to listen. 

"I'm sorry," another voice answered. "I don't think we can do that. You see, me and my boys were looking for some 'entertainment.'" 

Taking that as her cue she jumped into the alley. "You hoo," she called out. "Oh boys." 

All three of the men turned and looked at her. Darien peaked inside the alley way to see what he now realized was a female dressed in all black, taunting the men. One of the men grabbed the blue haired girl and pulled her against him. Angered, Serenity demanded, "Leave your filthy hands off of her!" 

"Says who," the man dared. Serenity approached the men. 

"Says I," she bared before drawing her sword. 

"Well would you lookey here boys. This chit thinks she has something," the man taunted. Suddenly four other men appeared from the shadows, making it a total of seven. Very unfair odds, Serenity thought. 

Waiting with baited patience, Serenity lifted her sword in a fight stance. Out of nowhere one of the men charged at her. Easily side-stepping him, she twisted her sword, cutting his belt and allowing his pants to drop. Darien held back a chuckle, while Serenity laughed out loud. Outraged the men began an all out attack. Twisting, turning and flipping just like Artemis had taught her she was able to dodge most all of the attacks. Spinning, kicking and punching she was able to return the blows with equal ferocity. During the entire fight, the leader of the pack looked for an escape. Taking the masked females busy-ness as a distraction he ran toward the entrance of the alley only to run into a solid fist, knocking him out cold. Serenity, after landing a blow to one of the men's "sensitive" areas, looked up straight into Darien's eyes. She held their gaze for a few minutes before she realized where they were and what they were doing. 

"What the-" 

Before Serenity could finish her sentence, one of the brutes barrels into her from behind, effectively knocking the wind out of her. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulls out a jack knife and holds it to her throat. 

"Take one step and she dies," the brute commanded looking directly at Darien. However, in his drunken stupor, he underestimates Serenity. Landing a swift elbow to his solar plexus, she distracts him long enough to grab his arm, tramp on his foot with the heel of her shoe, twist facing him, punch him in the nose and knee him in the groin (think Miss Congeniality and always remember to sing, S-I-N-G!). Moaning in pain the man drops to the ground. 

Rushing over to the shaking girl, she asks, "Are you all right?" 

"Thank you," the girl cries out, wrapping Serenity in a hug. All of a sudden she gasps. "You're bleeding!" 

Looking down at her side near her ribcage, Serenity notices the tear in her blouse as well as the cut in her side. 

"So I am." 

Darien comes rushing up from the front of the alley. "Who are you?" he blurts mesmerized by her strength and beauty. 

"The Queen of Swords," Serenity introduces taking a bow and agitating her cut. "Shit," she hisses in pain. 

Darien noticing her discomfort, glances down at the cut in her side. "Let me take a look at it," he commands. 

Serenity glares at him. "I am fine," she hisses. 

"That is a deep wound and it can get infected," he informs. "Let me look at it." 

"I am fine," she grinds out. 

"God dammit!" he shouts. "I am a doctor! Let me look at the blasted thing!" 

"Ugh!" she ground out in frustration. "Fine but first I am taking…" 

"Ami," the girl answered for her. 

"First I am taking Ami home," Serenity replied. 

"Fine by me," he shouted back. Ami watched the exchange between the two with curiosity. 

Finally the tension in the atmosphere thinned out, and together all three walked in silence to a raggedy light blue house on the other end of town. Creaking open the door, a tall raven-haired lady comes rushing forward. "Ami!" she shouts, circling the girl in a hug. "God, are you all right?" 

"I'm fine Rei just a little shaken," she answers. "Where's mom?" 

"I sent her to bed not long after you left," Rei replied then added sorrowfully, "She was coughing up blood again." Darien's ears perked up at the mention of blood. "You did say "blood" right?" 

"She's been sick for a few months now," Rei replied. 

"Could you bring her by my clinic tomorrow, so I can take a look at her?" Darien asked. 

"To be honest we don't have a carriage or a horse to take her and she can barely walk around the house let alone all the way to town," Ami answered. 

"Perhaps you can have your assistant come and pick them up to take them to your clinic," Serenity suggested. 

"I really couldn't do that to Sere, she helps out a lot as it is," Darien answered. "But I know if I ask her she probably wouldn't mind." 

"We don't want to burden you with our financial problems, but with our mother constantly sick, we haven't had hardly any money," Ami replied. 

"Especially with the high taxes," Rei muttered. 

"That's not a problem at all. I'm sure we can work something out and if not, then don't worry about it," Darien answered. 

"Well we couldn't possibly-" 

"Do not dwell on it any further. I will not take 'no' for an answer," he ordered. 

Both sighed in defeat. "Thank you again and thank you Queen of Swords," Ami praised. 

"Anytime," Serenity nodded.

* * *

The walk back to Darien's clinic was a quiet one. Once they were inside the shop however, all the question that were buzzing around in Darien's head came flowing out. 

"How do you know about Sere?" he demanded. 

"It is my duty to watch over and protect this town, just like my ancestors before me," she answered. "I am entitled to know some things about it. Correct?" 

"Why do you do what you do? Knowing you put yourself in danger each and every time?" Darien asked softly. 

Serenity lowered her head for a second, then lifted her face, bright blue eyes meeting his dark turbulent ones. "Because I am the only one who can. Because if I don't put my life on the line to save others, who else will. Because I am not able to stand by and watch other helplessly fall to terrors of the streets; at least not as long as I can help it," she replied. 

Darien reached up and cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. "I will," he said before kissing her lightly on the lips. "You are so brave and have a heart so large," he whispered. "If only the world was populated with more like you, then the world would be a wonderful place to live."

* * *

Sigh =). That was so romantic. Don't ya think? Any ways more later and don't forget to drop me a line (or rather a review). Much love. 

**Next time on THE QUEEN of SWORDS…**

The Queen continues to make her nightly stands, but word of her reaches the ears of the king. What does he have to say about it?


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as I come up with a good enough excuse for my absence, I will let you know. Sorry, Gomen, Lo Siento. Chapter 5 

After her kiss with Darien at his clinic, Serenity's world was in a whirlwind. Did Darien kiss her on a spur-of-the-moment, or did he mean something behind that kiss? Could he possibly feel the same for her as just plain Serenity? 

Keeping the kiss to herself, Serenity bid Luna good night and headed off to bed. Luna was a little suspicious of her behavior and decided to question her in the morning about it. 

It was a few hours past sunrise when Serenity woke up to her name being called. 

"Serenity!" Luna called from downstairs. After a few seconds of silence, she rested her head back against the pillow and was about to drift off when she heard, "Darien is here to see you." 

At the realization of why he was here in the first place hit her, so did the fact that she was still in her QOS get-up. Rushing around, she began to prepare for the day ahead of her. 

Down in the Hall 

"You may as well sit," Luna motioned to a rocking chair. "She is known to take a while to get cleaned up." 

"She had a late night," Darien stated rather than asked. 

"It appears that you did too," she said judging by the bags under his eyes. Luna noticed a faint blush appear across his

cheeks. "I'm ready," called a cheerful voice from the top of the stairs. Darien looked and was shocked at what he saw. Serenity descended the stairs looking like an angel fallen from heaven was dressed in a flowing white gown that accented her figure (and bust Darien noted) perfectly. The dress was teasingly modest with just a hint of seductiveness. Darien was drooling at the mouth. "If she can look this good in a simple dress…" was Darien's only thought. 

Meanwhile, Serenity noticed Darien's eyes darken and stare his fill of her. Silently pleased with her self and her new plan (get Darien to like Serenity not just the QOS), Serenity glided down the stairs towards Darien. 

"Darien, what a pleasant surprise," she greeted. 

"I could say the same of you Serenity," he commented. Then leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, "Your beauty astounds me." 

The heat of Darien's breath mixed together with the closeness of his body was doing funny things to Serenity's insides, things she had never felt nor experienced before. 

"Call me Sere," she purred. 

Luna getting uncomfortable as well as a tad mad at the scene before her (she would have a little chat with Serenity later about her boisterous behavior). "Ahem," she interrupted. Serenity and Darien looked at their audience then both proceeded to blush. Darien looked at Serenity and decided to ask her what he originally came here for. "Sere, I need you to do a favor for me," he pleaded. 

"Sure," she replied whole-heartedly. 

"I need you to go to the other side of town with your carriage and pick up one of my new patients and her two daughters and bring them to my clinic. They have no means of transportation and their mother is deathly ill-" 

"Say no more," Serenity interrupted. "But they won't mind if I pull up with my carriage to take them to your clinic or think I am trespassing will they?" 

"No, of course not," Darien replied. "I made all the arrangements with them last night." 

"Okay, I'm off then and I guess I'll see later at the clinic Darien," Serenity stated heading towards the door. Thinking on instinct Darien reached out and grasped her wrist spinning her around to face him. However, he did not account for the close proximity the force of his pull would bring. His lips were just mere centimeters from his with her bright blue eyes looking at his questioningly, almost curious and longing for something. Just as his lips neared hers, a servant came bustling in from the sitting room. 

"Miss Serenity," the tousle-haired red head addressed. 

"Molly, I've told you a dozen times to call me Sere and don't add the 'Miss,' it makes me sound old," Serenity corrected. 

"Right, sorry, Sere," Molly apologized. Lowering her head to the ground she continued, "I was actually wondering if it would be all right for me and Melvin to take the night off. He kind of wanted to take me somewhere and talk to me privately…" 

"And you think he's going to propose?" Serenity interrupted excited. 

"Well, you know how Melvin is. He is really conspicuous in any of his intentions. Like the one time he," Molly stopped short of her story as soon as she noticed Darien. "Oh Sere, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company. I best be on my way." 

"Molly it's fine. You and Melvin can take the night off but I want all the details of his proposal," Serenity scolded. 

"Thank you Sere," Molly called over her shoulder. 

"Was there something else you needed?" Serenity asked of Darien. 

"Well actually I was gonna give you directions to the house," Darien replied. 

Serenity blushed having realized her mistake. "That would be nice." 

After about five minutes of explanation, Serenity left to the stable bidding Darien a farewell. Nearly thirty minutes later found her in front of a run down old house. 'Wow,' she thought, 'this house looks even worse in the day then it does at night.' 

Lightly rapping on the door, Serenity stood and waited. Not more then two seconds later, a girl with raven hair appeared. 

"Hello, I'm Darien's assistant, Serenity," she introduced.

"I'm here to take you to his clinic. My carriage is right out front so if you will gladly get you luggage I can help bring your mother out." 

"Our luggage? I'm lost," the raven haired girl commented. 

"Your luggage," Serenity repeated. "You will be needing clothing if you are to stay at my manor correct?" 

"Who said anything about staying at your manor?" the girl demanded. "We are doing just fine without your charity!" 

Suddenly another girl appeared at the door with her, which Serenity recognised as the girl from the night before. After her rude outburst, the raven haired girl returned inside. 

"I'm sorry for my sister's rude outburst, but we are really facing hard times with the death of our father and the near death of our mother," the meek girl excused. 

"It's all right I understand how you feel. Both my parents died when I was a little girl. If it wasn't for my nursemaid, Luna and her husband Artemis, I would probably not be here right now," Serenity shared. 

"I'll go talk to my sister and we'll be down in a few," Ami answered. 

"Oh and Ami, I really would like it if you guys stayed with me. It is closer to Darien's shop and I go there every day so you guys will be able to visit your mother often," Serenity explained. 

20 Minutes Later 

Ami and Rei's luggage, though light had been loaded onto the carriage, while Serenity helped their mother into the carriage. Approaching the front, she dismounted Endymion from the other horses. 

"I'll meet you at Darien's clinic," Serenity called over her shoulder to her driver. 

"Serenity where are you going on that blasted beast!" Rei,

who had warmed up to her a bit, screamed. "There is no room in the carriage and Endymion is getting a bit antsy. He is all right," Serenity calmed. 

Serenity, much to the girls disapproval rode Endymion alongside the carriage. 

After arriving at Darien's clinic, she helped treat the girls mother and headed home. The rest of the week was uneventful with the exception of the nightly stands the Queen of Swords continued to make. Pretty soon the nightly heroine was the talk of the town as well as the entire kingdom. 

The news had reached the king during one of his nightly "exercises." King Diamond had been in bed with one of his many mistresses when a messenger interrupted them. 

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you where stand," the king demanded. 

"Your highness, the Queen of Swords has made another stand against your men and won," the servant announced. 

"She took on all 8 of them?" the king questioned. 

"Yes your majesty and you should see the condition they are in," the servant replied. 

"Condition?" the king questioned. 

"They are bruised and bloody, rather badly sire. Our spy says that she got out of there nearly unscathed and the few cuts she did have, Darien took care of." 

"Darien?" the king questioned enraged. 

"Yes your highness, I believe he is also known as Endymion," the servant added. 

"Well, I guess it is high time I paid my brother a visit," the king commented, returning to the red head next to him. 

Well what do you think? I am seriously contemplating on an 'R' rating for some scenes in the next couple of chapters. Although I believe they might be borderline M-15. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have most of the chapters written out I just need to type them. 

Ciao, 

Lina Hoshi 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A loud banging noise rumbles through the entire manor. "Sere! Can you get that?" Luna called from upstairs.

"Yeah," Serenity answers, opening the door.

"Sere!" a blonde, similar to Serenity, shrieked, before grabbing her in a hug.

"Hello, Serenity," spoke a deep voice from behind the overly excited blonde.

"Mina! Jed! What are you guys doing here?" Serenity asks a bit surprised.

Looking around behind them, Serenity adds, "Where's your insolent brother Zoisite and your husband Malachite?"

"They're on their way here with Artemis and'll probably be here later this afternoon," Mina explained.

"With Master Artemis?" Sere shrieked. Turning around, she looked at the now approaching Luna. "I have a funny feeling that you have something to do with this, Luna. Not that I'm not happy to see you guys," she adds.

"Are we gonna stand here all day?" Mina asks tapping her foot.

"Sorry," she apologizes, moving out of the doorway and motioning them into the gathering room. Turning to Luna behind her she says, "Guess who's here?"

"So Sere, its been a long time since I've last seen you. Anything new in your life? I see you haven't gotten married yet. Still waiting for Mr. Right, I see," Mina insinuates.

"Mina please!" Sere exclaims.

"Yes Mina, it really isn't necessary seeing as she already has. Isn't that right Serenity?" Luna inquires, causing Sere to blush profusely.

"Luna!"

"Do tell," Mina encourages.

"I'm leaving," announces Jed.

"Me too," adds Serenity.

"No you are not!" reprimands Luna and Mina, each grabbing one of Serenity's arms, thus preventing her from moving further.

"His name is Darien," Luna continues. "And he owns and runs the town medical clinic. She is a volunteer at his clinic and, actually should be heading over that way in a little bit."

"First of all, I do not like him in any form of a romantic sense. I do however respect him as a doctor, especially since he is not out to rob anyone. Actually a lot of his patients don't even have to worry about paying or lodging during their stay," Serenity corrected.

"Oh yeah, she's in love," Mina agreed with Luna. Serenity turned angry eyes on the both of them about to say something in her defense, before she was cut off by a scream.

"Ahh!"

"That's Rei," Serenity announced. Rushing up the stairs towards the sound of the scream with Mina and Luna following close at her heels, she is surprised to see Jed rushing out of the room that Rei had been staying in.

"Get out you jerk!" screeched Rei. "And stop staring!"

Getting a grip of the situation at hand, Sere, Luna and Mina start bursting out laughing. "Oh, my God! I thought Rei was in trouble and it was just a peeping tom!"

"Serenity! Why is she in my old room!" Jed demands, slightly flushed (though thoroughly enjoying the situation himself).

"Well considering that you guys haven't visited since before my parents' deaths I figured you guys had forgotten about your old rooms. Besides Rei and Ami will be staying with me for a while and they needed a room. Rei picked out Jed's old room and Ami picked out Zoicite's old room. I informed them they could have whichever room they wanted," Serenity explained. "You can just pick a different room."

Rei, who had since then calmed down a considerable amount, came out of the room. Across the hall having heard all the commotion, came Ami as well. "I'm sorry to intrude upon you especially since you have guests but we had previously arranged to go and visit my mother today."

"Oh, no, that's all right. We can head over there now," Serenity assured.

"Can I go with you, please?" Mina pleaded like a little child asking for a piece of candy.

Twenty minutes later found everyone with the exception of Jed on their way over to Darien's shop. While Sere quietly sat contemplating everything that had been going on, Mina, Rei and Ami were gossiping amongst themselves.

"They talk about the most frivolous things," she quietly commented to Luna who was sitting next to her.

"Why Sere, if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous," Luna taunted.

"Hardly, but then again, you should know better. I have more important issues at hand right now, then whether pale green and peach go together," Sere said. "I've been trying to figure out who has been in charge of sending out those bandits. They're too organized to be your average dumb criminal. There is someone behind them, most likely testing me and watching my every move."

"They will try to find a weakness within you and use it against you," Luna added.

"Darien," Serenity mumbled barely audible.

"What?"

"Darien," Sere repeated as-a-matter-of-factly. "It would be perfect for them to launch an attack on his shop- think about it. The attacks keep coming closer and closer to his shop and I don't think of it as coincidental. He always helps me out after any of the fights. By getting to him they would be getting to me."

"We're here," the coachman announced interrupting Serenity and Luna's discussion. Rei, Ami, Mina and Sere exited the coach.

"Luna, will you not join us?" Mina offered.

"No, not yet. I have to go to town and pick up a few supplies. I will return later," Luna reassured.

Sere bent over and whispered into Luna's ear, "Think about what I said." Luna nodded her head in agreement and the carriage took off.

The group, led by Serenity, walked into the shoppe. Rei and Ami parted ways in the entrance to go visit their mother, while Mina followed Serenity in search of Darien.

"Darien! I'm here," she called out.

"I'm in the back," a deep voice called out. Suddenly, Darien appeared.

"Darien, this is Mina, a friend of the family," Serenity introduced. "Mina, this is Darien, the resident doctor."

"God Sere!" Mina exclaimed. "You never told me he was so gorgeous!"

Abruptly, Serenity started coughing rather loudly. "Did I mention Mina is rather blunt?"

"Well it's good to know that I'm appreciated for more than just my medical expertise," Darien joked.

"Well, he is quite the charmer," Mina complimented. "If I wasn't already smitten with Lord Malachite, I would have snatched him up in the wink of an eye."

Serenity stood stock still mouth agape, watching as Mina exited, not daring to look Darien in the face after that direct statement. Mina had NO sense of decorum. Darien turned to look at Serenity. "Well, I've-"

"Don't flatter yourself," Sere assured, quickly spinning on her heel.

Following her out, Darien chuckled lightly to himself. "You don't think I'm the least bit handsome?"

"No," she answered, rather stubbornly. Snatching her wrist, Darien spun her around to face him.

Leaning in close to her face, he whispers in her ear. "Really? Because I think you are very beautiful."

Sere's eyes widen at his statement. Darien leaned in close to kiss her. His lips were almost on hers when Mina came into the room.

"Sere I- Oh! Sorry for interrupting," she said.

"Trust me Mina, you weren't interrupting in the least," Sere said exiting the room.

"Oh, yeah. She wants me," Darien comments.

For the rest of the afternoon, Serenity busied herself with little odds and ends around the shop.

After about midday, Serenity called out to the girls, letting them know she would be heading back to the mansion. She would send out a coachman later to pick them up after supper.

Once she arrived at the mansion, she dressed in her breeches and tunic and headed out back. On the way there, she passed Malachite and Zoisite sparring. Seeing them, she formed the conclusion that Master Artemis would be somewhere in the vicinity. Entering her separate sparring court, she noticed Master Artemis on the floor in deep meditation. Shortly after her arrival, the white-haired man finished his breathing and stood.

"Master Artemis," she acknowledged, bowing in respect.

"My little Serenity. My how you've grown since you departed months ago. I've heard some wonderful tales of the heroic deeds you have committed. Very upsetting to the soon to be king, I presume."

"The soon to be king? Do you mean Damien?" Serenity asked.

"No, his son, Diamond," Artemis corrected.

"What of Endymion?" Serenity asked, curious of her old play pal.

"Dead," he quietly replied.

"He is not dead," Serenity argued.

"Do you not remember what happened shortly before your family's massacre?" Artemis questioned.

"Vaguely," Serenity replied, trying ton remember events before her parents deaths. "If you remember correctly, I caught the fever shortly after."

Taking it upon himself to explain, Artemis continued. "King Damien, the past king, who hasn't been heard from in a while was married to Queen Gaia. Before that union, the king had a mistress named Metallia. Horrible woman, but mother to the king's supposed illegitimate son, Diamond. Anyways, upon the union of Damien and Gaia, Endymion was born. He had the strength of his father, but the tender heart of his mother. When the lad was not more than ten years, his mother was killed right before his eyes. Such a tragedy to befall a boy so small and he ran away, never to be seen or heard of again. Somehow, Metallia managed to catch the eye of the depressed king again and he was remarried to her, claiming Diamond as his son and heir unless Endymion one day reappeared. "

"But how would they be able to tell the real Endymion from an imposter?" Serenity asked her curiosity now peaked.

"By being able to wield the family heirloom, which Diamond is unable to. Hence the reason to need so many guards and henchmen," Artemis described.

"How does this information tie into me?" Serenity inquired.

"Diamond believed that the only way to truly rule and govern people was through fear. Therefore his henchmen wreak havoc on the people at night; thieving, raping and killing to their sick sadistic pleasure. Of course they bring some back to Diamond when they can. That is until, of course, the people's vigilante, the Queen of Swords stepped into the picture," clarified Artemis.

"So you believe these criminals are being organized under this Prince Diamond?" Serenity asked, her previous question earlier in the day being answered.

"Makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"Why have they concentrated most of their manpower to this particular village? Why not our neighbors?" Serenity asked.

"Although these criminals have been scattered about the countryside for several years, it seems as though they have banded together for one purpose: to kill the Queen of Swords, the last and only descendant of Zorro."

"But why?" Serenity requested. "Why me?"

"Because, you bring hope and promise to this town, to this kingdom even. You are the only one aside from Endymion that can release this oppression that has befallen them. And let's face it, even if Endymion is alive, he is not coming back any time soon," Artemis explained.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope this clarifies some loose ends. As the story continues to progress, more and more things will be made clear. Please bear with me as I have just made the biggest transition in my life. I moved from Georgia to Ohio. 


	8. Chapter 7

A royal fanfare sounds. Yes, yes, I have returned from my brief hibernation. Just been moving off and on again. Hopefully I am settled down at last. So my stories will continue to unravel. I have a few more new ones I am working on too. Hopefully you guys will like them as much as this one. Thank you to all the reviews I have received. I thrive on them. They are my inspiration to continue on and they have helped me get through my tough times. I luv you guys. Starts to cry and is ushered away

ENJOY!

**Chapter 6**

"_You bring hope and promise to this town,"_ the words of Artemis replayed in her head as she made her nightly rounds. Glancing around the village, she had begun to call home, the words sounded through her head like a mantra. They ignited a new fire within her being to make sure no one was hurt at the hands of the evil imposter king. Even if it meant putting her social life on hold.

After tying Endy to his usual spot, the Queen scaled the tree next to her. At the top, she glanced around all the shops and houses of the village. Noticing the lights still on in Darien's shop, which proved to be most unusual, she decided to check on his shop.

Jumping from tree to tree, she made it to a tree standing just outside of one of the shop windows. Peering in, she gasped when she saw Diamond and at least seven of his men inside Darien's shop. Although she could not hear the conversation between the two, she could tell that Darien was none too happy. Deciding not to interfere just yet, she watched, waited and contemplated.

"Hello Endymion," the malicious prince sneered. "Or should I call you Darien the servant. Isn't that what you are? A servant to the peasants? You heal them when they are sick and yet you take pleasure in it. Even doing it for free! How pathetic!"

"You are the pathetic one, Diamond!" Darien argued. "What I do is honorable!"

"Honorable? Pah! You do the same thing your weakling father did. Always catering to the people," he began. "You are in charge. YOU DO NOT CATER TO THEM; you make them cater to you!"

"If that is all you came to tell me, then I suggest you leave my shop," Darien ordered.

"Why Darien, its been an awful long time since I've seen you. Now what kind of brother would throw his family into the streets?" Diamond sarcastically suggests.

"Considering you are of no relation to me, you figure it out?" Darien shouts back.

"Don't tell me you're still sour over me killing your mother? It was nothing personal," he hints coldly.

"Go to hell!" Darien screams.

Drawing his sword from its sheath, Diamond holds it to Darien's neck. "Is that any way to speak to your brother?"

"You are no brother of mine!" Darien yells spitting on his face.

Wiping his face in disgust, Diamond raises his sword in the air ready to strike. Taking this as her cue for her grand entrance, the QOS crashes through the window. The loud noise of glass shattering gave Darien the distraction he needed. Grabbing his prized sword from off the mantle, he unsheathed it and joined the fighting that had started.

On her previous count, the Queen thought there were only about seven men, an easy feat, but was shocked to see over double that amount. Obviously Diamond had been prepared for her.

The men were ruthless and kept coming at her. Every time she knocked one to the ground, another appeared and she was beginning to tire. After kicking one of the men to the floor, she noticed Darien had picked up a sword and joined the fighting.

Watching the fighting with a sick, sadistic grin, Diamond decided to make his exit knowing his men would rid him of both problems. The annoying masked crusader, the Queen of Swords, however, blocked his escape.

"Going somewhere?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Queen of Swords, another servant of the people. Tell me what do you accomplish by putting your life on the line for the lot of this kingdom, knowing that you will die in the line of action and will eventually be forgotten?" Diamond asked.

"To rid the people of you would be the greatest accomplishment of all!" she spat. "You call yourself a king, but all you really are is a bully! You manipulate a few into following your lead and to hell with the rest of the populace. Then those who oppose you are terminated. And lets not forget the biggest secret of all: you tricked Endymion into giving up his throne! Knowing you and your kind, you are probably responsible for the death of his mother and essentially him! As the people's sole representation, I sentence you to death!" she declares, pointing her sword at him.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Diamond starts to clap. "Beautiful theatrics, you almost had me convinced you were going to kill me. And quite the detective too. Tell me, did you come to that conclusion yourself?"

"I do not tolerate mockery!" she threatened, lunging towards him. Diamond, who was counting on her temper and thus expecting her sloppiness, easily dodged her sword and began fighting. While Diamond was cool and calm, the Queen was filled with rage, making her form sloppy instead of her usual graceful self.

Diamond, purposely pushing her, provokes her farther. "Although you are quite bright, you haven't figured out the biggest scandal of all."

Appalled at his innuendo of her stupidity, the Queen missed an open opportunity for an attack. "What nonsense are you sprouting now, Diamond?"

"You see you made one error in your conclusion," he began to correct. "You assumed Endymion was dead, when in fact he is alive, though not for long. And, he might even be in this very room!"

The shock from that statement mixed with the previous rage made her next move nearly fatal. In her blinded rage, she thrust her sword forward openly missing Diamond, thus creating a weak link in her defense. Using this golden opportunity, Diamond rammed his sword into her right shoulder. "You see my dear," Diamond explains nonchalantly as though nothing was happening. "If you are as smart as you believe yourself to be, you will have already deduced that your precious Darien is really Prince Endymion."

The Queen gasps almost immobile, the sword having cut through most of her muscle tissue. Yanking the sword back, Diamond kicks her to the ground. "So then you have to ask yourself, why him?" he taunts. "Why is he here doctoring up the peasants instead of ruling them? It's kind of the same concept with you isn't it? Serving the people, slaving away to protect those ignorant fools. As far as I'm concerned, I'll be doing you a favor by putting you out of your misery. Just one question: How do you do it?"

Diamond steps over the Queen of Swords, sword raised in the air. Expecting the fatal blow to be quick, she closes her eyes just as the sword comes down.

(I was tempted to stop it there, but I owe you guys.)

A loud clank sounds, causing the Queen to open her eyes. Two swords were crossed perpendicularly, one was Diamond's and the other was Darien's. "It's called dignity and honor!" Darien shouted in answer to Diamond's earlier question. "Two qualities you seem to lack. Instead you are filled with jealousy and hatred." (I couldn't let Serenity be the only hero :) )

Quickly, the Queen clutches her injured shoulder and rolled out from beneath the swords. Sitting up, she scoots herself up against the wall and watches the fighting.

It was evident that Diamond was suffering from slight exhaustion from his previous fight with her, therefore giving Darien the upper hand, which he was using to his advantage. A few minutes into the fighting, the Queen's vision began to fade in and out. A loud grunting sound caught the Queen's attention. Opening her eyes to the sight before her, she gasped in surprise. Diamond and his men were making a full retreat looking worse then she felt. As soon as Darien was sure Diamond and his men were gone, he rushed over to her side.

"Are you all right?" he asks, reaching over to help her up. "Let me look at your shoulder."

"All right," she agrees, then looks down at her wound. "We'll have to cut the blouse below the shoulder."

"That's fine." Darien leaves for a few minutes only to return with a hand full of supplies. Taking the scissors, he begins to cut along the neck seam and under arm until her entire right should and arm are bare. "I'm gonna need you to lean back so I can clean out the wound."

Reaching his arm behind her back, he helps her to lay down. Pouring antiseptic on her shoulder, the Queen screams out in pain. Gently Darien blows on the wound. After about five minutes, he bandages her arm up.

"Thank you," she says after a brief silence. "And I don't just mean for the bandage. You really saved my life back there."

Out of desperation and loneliness, the Queen of Swords leaned over to kiss Darien on the lips. What she didn't expect was Darien to intentionally dodge her.

"I have to go check on the patients," he muttered rushing out of the room. Luckily the room that housed the patients had been left unscathed.

Taking this as her cue to leave, the queen stood up, gripping her shoulder. "I had better head home myself," she called out. Embarrassed by his rejection, the Queen quickly disappeared into the night. Blindly riding Endymion (remember! he's the horse) through the forest and trying her hardest to bite back her tears, she wasn't quite sure where she was headed. Stopping Endy, she dismounted and started to walk around a bit. Trying to clear her head, she walked farther into the brush. Suddenly, she heard voices up ahead of her. Pushing her way through the branches, she noticed a clearing ahead of her with a raging camp fire and at least 10 or more tents surrounding it. The men who weren't in their tents were gathered around the fire talking. Not counting on any eavesdroppers, they were talking rather loud; at least loud enough for her to hear.

"We should attack close to dawn," one said. "that way she'll have already returned and it will still be dark out."

"What are we to do when we get there?" asked another.

"Herein lies the problem. She apparently has quests over. Depending who they are, we may just take them as well. I have already sent a messenger to Diamond and received word that more troops are on their way to back us up. They will be waiting in the shadows in case it gets to be too much."

"What of this girl Serenity?" questioned another.

"We bring her to Diamond; he has plans for her. As for the others in the house, I'll decide who gets what."

Serenity panicked. They plan to attack her mansion. Rei, Ami, Mina and Luna were there. They wouldn't stand a chance without her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Queen of Swords in all her royal splendor," said a gruff voice from behind her. Before she had a chance to attack, the cool metal of a knife was placed up against her throat. The other hand was tightly biting into her bandage on her shoulder, sending ripples of pain through her body. "If you so much as breath the wrong way, I will slit your throat open."

"What's going on here!" a voice demanded. Serenity recognized it as the leader from a few minutes ago.

"Why it's the Queen of Swords!" sarcastically exclaimed another. Then mock bowing he added, "Evening your majesty."

Knowing she was about to be revealed, she tried to struggle against her captors, but the pain in her shoulder was too immense. Her mask was ripped of her face in a blink.

"Surprise, surprise. The Queen of Swords is none other than Serenity Tsukino. Boys, tie her and gag her. We have what we came for now move out," the boss commanded.

* * *

Is that good or what. I have been looking back on my original version of the story and was surprised to notice all the revisions and scraping I had done. I owe it all to you guys. Hope you enjoy! 

Love, Lena


	9. Chapter 8

In response to the reviews I received for the last chapter, I am going to answer/comment on them.

**Little TinkerBell Girl-** Thank you for your inspiring review, and yes, if you are thinking what I think you're thinking then it is for that reason (did that make any sense?)

**emmastarz**- thank you!

**HiddenOperaAngel** and her muse- I am actually glad to hear you were surprised at my plot changes (the irony), that is part of being a good writer. I hate to read stories and know the exact outcome, because then there is no point. As for your disappointment in the Queen's demeanor when she was fighting against Diamond, you have to understand that as a child Endy was her best friend whom she had believed to be dead. When Diamond accused Darien of being Endymion, she was enraged at both Diamond and Darien. Diamond, because he was mocking her, and Darien, because if he was king then why was he letting all this bad stuff happen to his kingdom. I respect constructive criticism and was not offended in the least. Thank you!

**Sailor Walnut**- Actually bringing in all the characters was not my original idea until I got a review from someone asking if I would (see, reviews are inspiring!), but now that I have, I have appreciated the story about as much as you have. Thank you!

**Illusion Glades-** Of course she's all right (geez, yah kill a character once and look what happens). You'll soon see what they'll do to her, especially when Diamond finds out. New twists and character revelations in the coming chapters! Thank you!

**elfylebanese-** Thank you and I will try to get my updates out weekly now!

**mae-E**- That's all coming up in the next chapters, so wait and see! Thank you!

**Sailorsun144-** Thanks, and I will!

**lovehinalover**- Thank you so much! It's good to know that originality pays off! Even though I was tempted to stop there (it would have been a killer cliffhanger :) ), I owed you guys for not updating in forever. Also thanks for keeping up with this story!

**SwimBunny123**- It will only keep getting better and better, I promise! I am going to update regularly now. I have so many story ideas buzzing through my head that I want to get them all down on paper. Be sure to check them out as well! Thank you!

**Cherrybunny**- Thank you so much, and I will try not to disappear on you guys like that again (or at least not without a reason).

And last but certainly not least, **TriGemini**- You have been a constant reviewer since this story started and for that I would like to say "THANK YOU!" I am so glad that with all the setbacks going on in my life you are still keeping up with my story! If you think that chapter was intense, just wait for the next few! Thank you so much! BTW: Did you put Gemini in your name because it's your Zodiac symbol?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

* * *

Later that morning found Luna pacing back and forth in the greeting room anxiously awaiting the arrival of Serenity. By mid afternoon, it was evident that Serenity wasn't coming back anytime soon. Frantic because she had never been gone this long before, she interrupted Artemis' meditative state to tell him of her concern.

"Where do you think she may have gone last night?" Artemis asked, while trying to calm his love.

"Well, yesterday, we were discussing the possibility of them using Darien against the Queen of Swords."

"Then let's head over there," Artemis commanded.

As the approached the stables, a loud whiney was heard off in the distance. Glancing up, they both noticed Endymion galloping directly towards them from the edge of the forest.

"Artemis! I don't see Serenity!" Luna frantically screamed. At hearing that comment (who couldn't), Artemis rushed over to calm Endymion.

"Where did you say she would have gone to last night?" Artemis demanded, rushing Endy towards the stables with Luna fast on his heels. (I know Luna seems OCC but that's how she is in my story, besides it is my belief that the men should be dominating. Perhaps that is why I'm still single, too intimidating to guys. Oi vey)

"To Darien's, the resident doctor," Luna repeated. Mounting a chestnut mare, Artemis rode off towards town without a backwards glance. "Bring her back safely," she prayed.

They arrived at Darien's shop in record time. Eala, the mare, had barely stopped when Artemis jumped off her back and rushed into the shop. Coming to a halt right as he entered the door, Artemis was shocked at the mess all around. A window off to his right was broken with all the glass shards swept into a pile at the base. The table was broken clear through as though someone had been thrown onto it. Broken pieces of chairs were scattered about the room as well as various dishes.

"Hello," Artemis called out. "Is anyone here?"

"I'll be there in a second," a voice called out from the back. "Excuse the mess."

"Quite a mess," Artemis commented. "It looks like a fight broke out."

"That would be an understatement," Darien replied dryly emerging from the backroom. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, have you seen Serenity since yesterday?" Artemis asked. Immediately Darien tensed, his eyes darkening with anger.

"Who would be asking!" he demanded.

"I am Artemis Mau, her mentor. She has not yet returned home and I am worried for her safety. She has never been away from home this long. As she talks highly of you, I thought that perhaps you would know," he insinuated. Darien's face softened a bit, and his eyes lit up.

"She talks highly of me?" he repeated as a question. "Does she a lot?"

"Yes, quite often actually," he laughed. "Since the day I've come back, Serenity has talked non-stop about you."

The words died on his tongue. Come to think of it, all Serenity did was talk about this Darien who was a doctor. Could it be that she has fallen in love with him? Artemis thought. Then another thought struck him: how did he feel towards Serenity? There was only one way to find out. "Darien, if I may be so bold to ask, what are your feelings towards Serenity? After all, she is like the daughter I never had."

Darien blushed slightly, at his blunt question. Obviously he knew he liked her in some form or he wouldn't have asked him about it, or perhaps Serenity liked him. "I am utterly in love with her, but she won't give me the time of day," he finally answered after a drawn out silence.

Artemis' face lit up at his confusion, merriment dancing in his eyes. He knew when he was right and by golly was he right. Only one thing stood in the way of Serenity and Darien having any form of a relationship, and that was the Queen of Swords (oh, the irony). "You know, sometimes a person feels as though they have two different sides to them, like night and day. Before they show their true feelings towards someone, they must consider whether or not that person will accept all of them for who they are," Artemis wisely answered.

Darien knew that there was an underlying meaning in the cryptic message, but what it was he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Darien, I have to ask you a question and I want you to be totally truthful with me," Artemis asked. Darien nodded his head in consent. "What are your feelings regarding the Queen of Swords?"

Darien studied Artemis for a minute before answering. He was a tall man, not as tall as himself but tall nonetheless. Aged, but not old, he commanded respect and truthfulness. "At one point I thought I was in love with her, but that 'love' turned to admiration. I realized that although I admire her a great deal, I could never love her the way that I love Serenity. I have the utmost respect for her, but that is as far as my feelings go." ( there you go Little TinkerBell Girl)

Artemis' smile brightened as he realized the great gift that God had blessed Serenity and Darien with. Silence followed as Artemis walked around the room looking at all the damage, picking up salvageable items here and there. "I take it as the Queen of Swords was here last night," Artemis stated.

"Yes she was here last night. It was a really bad fight and her shoulder got injured really bad. I patched her up and then she left," Darien explained.

"You haven't seen her since then, I take it?"

"No," Darien answered. Then a look of confusion spread across his face. "Why? I thought you were looking for Serenity, not the Queen of Swords."

Artemis gave him a shrewd look.

"Oh my God!" Darien shouted, his eyes wide. "She's, Serenity's-"

"The Queen of Swords," Artemis finished.

QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS-QOS

When Serenity awoke, she was lying on a cold wet floor and her head was throbbing in pain. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she was able to make out the shadows of what seemed to be a large dungeon cell. It took a second for her mind to register why she was here, then all the night's events came rushing back to her. A grunting noise off to the right caught her attention and she made her way towards it.

She gasped in surprise to see an older man with graying hair and familiar blue eyes staring back at her. The most astonishing part was that he looked like an older version of Darien. "Sir, are you all right?" she kindly asked unsure as to whether or not he could reply.

"Water," he moaned, reaching towards a brass cup. Bending over him, she picked it up and raised it to his lips. He began to drink. "Thank you."

Unable to control her curiosity for much longer, she blurted out, "Who are you?'

"Would you believe me if I told you I was once a great and powerful man? I had so much influence over my people; everyone adored me. Now look at me," he whispered ashamedly.

"King Damien?" Serenity questioned, hardly believing her eyes.

"Yes," he answered bitterly. "Tell me child, what do you think of your great king now?"

"I think that he is obviously here against his will and is unfortunately to injured or disabled to fight back!" she replied angrily. Then her temper softened. "So you aren't responsible for the way Diamond is running the kingdom. You're as much of a threat to him as I am."

"You remind me of a very dear friend of mine," the king whispered softly. "Tell me child, what is your name?"

"Serenity Tsukino," she answered respectfully.

"Ah, yes. Serenity Tsukino," he repeated. "You're Solaris' little girl, aren't you? So child, how is Solaris these days.

It was an innocent question, she knew. But the pain of the memories of her parents' deaths still haunted her. It wasn't until he called her name, that she realized she was crying.

"What is wrong? Why are you crying?" he urged.

"He is dead," she answered. "So is my mother. They died over thirteen years ago."

Reaching out, he cupped her cheek. "I am so very sorry," he apologized. "If I wasn't imprisoned in this Godforsaken hell hole, I'd have been able to do something about it."

Silence blanketed them for a few hours, during which time Serenity lightly dozed off. It wasn't until she heard the king coughing again, that she woke up. "Your Highness, is there anything I can get for you," she offered.

"Child, please just call me Damien," he asked. "You could sit and tell me what has been happening in my kingdom."

"It isn't good news," Serenity replied. "A lot of bad things have been happening. Diamond has crowned himself King."

"I knew that boy was bad news from the moment Metallia pushed him onto me. He was never my son," Damien explained. "I wish Endymion would take the throne soon."

"But Endymion died when he was little," she argued. Diamond's words lingered in her mind, but she opted to ignore them. After all what he said couldn't be any farther from the truth, right?

"No, he is quite alive," the King disagreed. "I remember when he was younger he used to go by his middle name, Darien. He had always wanted to heal people, a doctor is what I believe they were called."

This revelation angered Serenity. "He wasn't lying," she concluded.

"Who dear?" Damien asked softly.

"Diamond," she whispered.

"Diamond," he repeated warily.

"I'm afraid it will take a bit of explaining," she reasoned. "You see for the last few months, ever since I moved back really, I have been helping the people of your kingdom against Diamond by posing as the Queen of Swords. Basically a masked female Zorro, I would try to stop these criminals that have apparently been organized under the self-declared, King Diamond. Last night they attacked Darien, a doctor whom I had been volunteering for, at his shop. Darien and I fought off the henchmen then I went after Diamond. He began taunting and teasing me, trying to distract me and throw me off my balance. At first it didn't work, then he told me that Darien was Endymion. Of course I didn't believe him, I figured he was just trying to play tricks, but I still lost my focus all the same. If not for Darien, Diamond would have killed me right then and there. Afterwards, I left his shop and headed home. Unfortunately I was caught unawares by a group of Diamond's men who had coincidently been looking for me. Well the other me, Serenity. They had planned to attack my house."  
"Your father would be so proud of you," the king complimented. "Even though he wished for a son, he was overjoyed to have been blessed with a daughter; you. The plans he had for you child, though you were a girl, was to take up his honor and become one with the night. Back then, however, the criminals weren't that smart, nor organized."

"Thank you so much," she cried, finally having the approval she so desperately craved.

Not much was said the rest of the day. The king, weak as he was, mostly slept. Serenity prayed that someone would realize where she might be then come and save her and the king before it was too late.

* * *

Well what do you think? Another good chapter, ne? Reviews are appreciated (and they keep the author going).

Much Love,

Lena

**Next time on the Queen of Swords:**

After Darien's revelation, he knew exactly where to head. His entire life had come down to this…


	10. Chapter 11

Okie day guys. Here's the scoop...after a couple years worth of vacation from writing, I'm back with a frenzy and plan on writing a lot more, more often. I've got all new ideas and twists and turns in the chapters ahead. May the Moon watch over you,  
Lina85 


End file.
